The girl they both like!
by Gothic Immy
Summary: Imogen Scarlet comes to Holby only discover that a man called the doctor is wanting her. Ethan falls in love only to be told bad news from the Doctor. [EthanXOC] [DoctorXOC]


Chapter 1

Imogen Scarlet. A doctor only aged 23. She had just gotten a job at Holby city hospital. She had long black hair and a pale white face. As she walked through the doors she saw a woman on the floor passed out she responded to the calls by Imogen but she was dangerously pale and her heart beat was through the roof. Ethan walked out side and spotted her treating the woman like she was a doctor he kelt down besides her. "May I ask why your treating her and not a real doctor?" She shot daggers into his eyes.

"I am a real doctor! This is my first day however it appears that many people as well as other doctors walk passed a woman who was flat out cold!" Imogen pulled out a badge and he looked ashamed that he didn't believe her. "I think you should get her a wheel chair and get into cubicles for further tests. While I go see Zoe." Imogen left to find the porter who was Max. He took one look at her and kept starring at her. "I need I wheelchair in the entrance as a woman has fainted. Please." Zoe came up behind them.

"You must be Miss Scarlet." Imogen nodded as Zoe tried to find a doctor to show her round she saw Caleb and called for him. "Doctor Caleb this is Doctor Imogen Scarlet I would wondering of you could show her round?"

"Yes I will do that for a beautiful woman." Imogen shot daggers with her eyes at him as she's turned back to Zoe.

"I'm sorry to be an interruption but I would feel better if I would be going round with some one who actually takes there job seriously!" Lily hearing their convocation intervened.

"I could show her around and she doesn't seem as annoying as the other female doctors." Imogen nodded as Lily showed her around. "Why do you take this job as seriously as me?"

"Lives are in our hands! We mess up they die. We need to concentrate to give them the fighting chance chit chat isn't nessacery to keep people alive." After showing her round Ethan found Imogen again to talk to her about the patents health. "Doctor Hardy what can I help you with?"

"It's about her test results and you can just call me Ethan." She smiled at him but then quickly looked down at the screen.

"This is a tumour the size of a golf ball. Where it is placed if we would try and kill it all of the tissue surrounding that part of the brain would be damaged which would mean she would die or be brain damaged... So there is nothing we can do." She looked down and walked towards the patient. The elderly woman's heart rate was slipping drastically. She started having a fit. "Going to need some help over here!" Doctor Ashford was standing near by to help and she started to release out of her fit. She sighed in relief.

"I don't believe we've met I'm doctor Ashford"

"I am doctor Imogen Scarlet I just started working here." She explained the situation with the patient as Ethan watched her. He noticed a few cuts on the side of her neck.

"Doctor Scarlet, I know this is none of my business but would you like me to have a look at those cuts on your neck?" Doctor Ashford looked confused.

"What cuts?" Ash asked him as he pointed out 2 new quite deep cuts on the side of her neck.

"I'll be fine!" They both looked puzzled at her. "I sorted it my self out my new puppy caught me when we was playing."

"A puppy can't do this much damage to skin as this has done to you." She gave him dead eye.

"Drop it ok!" She walked toward accident and emergency to find patient when a man came in and attempted to drag her way. "Get off me!" She shoved him off her and he slapped her around the cheek. "I told you to leave me alone after you tried to throw me off the balcony for the third time! Why can't you accept it and get out of my life for good!" He pushed her into the wall and Ethan remembered the cuts and his hands where in the same position.

"I told you I was having a bad day!"

"YOURE ALWAYS HAVING A BAD DAY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GET ME INVOLVED WITH YOUR PROBLEMS JUST LEAVE!" She pointed to the door bright red as he left all the staff looked at her. "Well that was a good first impression wasn't it." She said sarcastically as she left to sort out the new cut she had just received. Ethan went after her. As she got out a mirror and sat in the locker room Ethan sat next to her.

"do you want me to help?" she smiled at his offer.

"yes if you are offering help me with the cut but if you want to keep him under control you need a tranquilliser and a cage!" She laughed slightly as he checked out her cuts.

"why did you stay with him?"

"I didn't have a choice he said that if i didn't go out with him he would kill me... So I eventually broke up when he threw me off my balcony!"

"Must have been rough" he smiled now starting to get a crush on this girl. As she left he sighed Louise looked at him.

"You like her don't you?"

"Is it any of your business?!" He snapped back.

"Look I have some tips to get girls like that. But see. As you don't want my help I'll go but I will say one thing move him quick or Celeb will get her!" He saw Celeb following her around. He walked outside to meet her.

"Is he bothering you?"

"No Ethan we'll be fine!" Celeb snapped. She walked out to find another patient. She saw a tall man in a suit with a bow tie on as she made her ways towards him he looked her way.

"What can I help you with today sir?" She asked politely. As he smiled back at her he explained her had a cough he had had for several months. She showed him to a cubical and closed the curtain.

"Why have the curtain?"

"Patient confidentiality. Ok sir what is your name?"

"My name is john smith."

"Ok John I'm going to check your heart beat then your breathing." she noticed a normal heart beat then when she move it over there was another heart beat. "What..." He put his finger to his lips.

"After this I need you to come with me!" He whispered to her. Ethan walked in. "We're fine you can leave!" He said glaring at him.

"Imogen would you like to come to the bar after work?" She smiled.

"Sure... I have to Finish up here but I'll finish as soon as possible." He left her and John alone. "So what's really wrong?"

"Nothing I needed a smart companion to travel through time and space with..." She looked back at her notes.

"ok we're done here and I thank you for wasting my time!" She snarled sarcastically.

"Are you really going for a drink with him?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes!" She opened the curtain and explained for him to go. She made her way to the bar. "Hi Ethan!" She had a black dress on that just came just above her nee and black pumps. They chatted until 10PM but then they went home. She ran into her ex boyfriend but when he tried to punch her an arm came out and dragged the fist away.

"Not today!" He kicked him in the stomach and took her hand and ran.

"Who are you!?" He just lead her into a blue box.

"I'm the doctor!" She looked him up and down.

"Your fucking crazy more like!" She refused to go into the box then slapped him right across the face. She ran, now thanking herself for wearing flats, back to her freshly painted flat. The smell of wet paint lingered in the air as she sank into her bed. She was bang on time for work. She hung up her stuff and left for the front desk. Celeb approached her. And started to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't you come with me, huh? I'll show you a good time!" She carried on walking. "Oh come one give me something." He shouted after her

"I don't wish to talk to you after that first remark!" She said turing around for a split second to shoot daggers at him. Ethan saw Celeb following her. "Stop following me. You're like a stalker!"

"So what if I am?" He smiled devilishly at her.

"Well that would be weird as I like someone else, thank you very much." She smiled as she looked at the patient board.q

"Who is he then?" He leaned on the desk staring at her intensely.

"I haven't told him. Like hell I'd tell you!" She smiled as he (Ethan) came into view. She blushed then looked down at her sheet. She walked towards a cubical and started a day's work. At nine at night she finally got off work and went to the pub for a drink. Ethan recognised her and went up to her.

"Why are you drinking alone?" He sat next to her and ordered a pint for himself.

"Just thinking..." He smiled.

"Sometimes thinking to much can make you depressed." She didn't smile back. He put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" A single tear ran down her face.

"fifth teen years ago today… My sister died from a bomb in her army base. She died a hero she got injured out but then died a week later from poisonous gasses in her blood stream." He noticed she had a name tattooed on her wrist with flowers going around it. She noticed. "Oh Aiza was my sister." He hugged her as single tears ran down her face. Celeb walked in and grabbed his brother and pulled him off her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ethan?!" He looked down at him then noticed Imogen was crying. "What's wrong?" He focused his attention on her.

"You don't understand do you Ethan was comforting me because he's not just trying to get into my pants!" He smirked.

"How do you know?"

"because Ethan is nothing like you! You may be related by blood but in mind you could come from two different families! You don't even know why he's comforting me do you?! Until you do don't judge!" She stormed out. Ethan ran after her but by that time she was on the ground bleeding. Red blood ran from the stab wound she had just faced because a kid was trying to hurt some one. The boy stood looking it her lifeless body. The doctor ran towards her. He grabbed her and ran to his police box. Ethan ran after him. He jumped into his TARDIS and Ethan followed. Still gob smacked about the size, Imogen woke up. They both sighed in relief.

"Glad you came to sweetie!" She looked at him confused.

"The fuck?" The doctor slapped his head.

"Oh yeah your future my past... Spoilers. Any way I can tell you something that is happening right now and you both feel it but don't know it!" They both looked intensely at the doctor. "Fine I'll tell you... Basically you both like each other but at the age of 27 you both come on here but I steal your girl." They both looked at each other.

"Y..You like me?" She stuttered.

"So... You like me too!" The Doctor look at them.

"well this is awkward..." He pulled her towards him. "But she's going to be mine!"


End file.
